


Legend of the humans

by Elsenthal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsenthal/pseuds/Elsenthal
Summary: This is a short one-shot about a utopia in the Commonwealth, written in the first person.





	Legend of the humans

Within the Commonwealth, there is a rumor about a colony of synths. A place called Acadia, with no human at all. Far in the North, on an island.

But there is another colony.  
The one I come from.  
It's a true heaven. Everyone is nice and has its own job, private space, clean clothes and fresh food everyday. There's even a few lovely cats and dogs, and we managed to find some rad chicken. One of us became a pretty good confectioner and we have birthday cakes every year.  
From what I read – we do have preserved books, too – this is called utopia. Except that it does exist.

There's only one tiny, annoying thing about the place. We're not allowed to talk about humans. Our leader thinks it would bring us bad luck and lead them to our gates. He makes a speech about them every Thursday, to remind us how lucky we are to be safe in Corbenic.

And good Lord, we are. We have good protections. Actually, we don't even know what a deathclaw really looks like. Our only fear is that someday real humans find this place and try to destroy it, as they always do.

According to him, humans look like us. They're the same. You can't even tell the difference between humans and synths. The thing is humans are evil. Maybe not evil as evil masterminds, but they're more likely to put a bullet in your head than a peck on your cheek. They can't refrain themselves, they're just like that. They have some peaceful times, once a year or something, called Christmas, and that's actually the mating season. Some children are obviously conceived during other times of the year, but they're unwanted and become violent and dangerous. I mean, more than other humans.

The climax had been reached when the bombs fell. Humans destroyed their own home. They had some tries before, with the so called World Wars. Then a few others. They destroyed nature because they just didn't care. Species went extinct in a blink of the eye, the climate changed and that's how we ended up with those horrible summers so dry and hot you can barely stand on your own feet.

But yet, I got bored. Do not misunderstand me, Corbenic is wonderful and I still love the place with all my heart. It's just... I was missing something. I wanted to see the world outside. It may be stupid, considering the perfect place I come from, but I've always been driven by curiosity. If stickers were still something, I would totally have one made “Curiosity is my co-pilot”. And stick it on my Gauss rifle.

Thus I packed up some clothes, ammo, food and a few other things, and took my leave. I wandered a lot, meeting people, killing some of them, but mostly discovering settlements crowded with nice persons. I assumed they were synths too, but it seemed to be a taboo subject in the Commonwealth. I also came to the conclusion that either gunners and raiders were humans. I mean, how could a synth be so mean and violent?

 

One day, I met a scientist. A very kind woman, I actually thought she was a synth. But she reassured me telling me she was born from a father and a mother, in an old farm where she used to live until she was 16. The look on her face made her question me about my own past, which happened to be quite the same, except for the farm. We had a clinic back in Corbenic and I was born there. We talked a lot about what life looks like.

This was the day I learned the truth behind the legend of humans.

I'm human. I've always been. Aging, changing. Like everyone else in Corbenic. Synths – real synths – do not grow up. They don't get pregnant, don't lose their hair. They're unchanging. They can die, but usually it is a violent death.

Humans are like us. They're so much like us that Corbenic actually is a human settlement but, when the bombs fell, it was the perfect opportunity to create a wonderful community, freed from greed, spite and jealousy. All they had to do was to endoctrinate a few settlers to make them think they were synths.

I'm still wandering.

I don't have the guts to tell them, to crush their dream and destroy the perfect world. I don't have the courage to go back to my ancient life either.

I'll just let them believe in the legend of humans.


End file.
